youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Flash
Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13066". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-27. | species = Human | hair color = Blond | eye color = Green | designation = 04 | gender = Male | relatives = Iris West-Allen (wife), Wally West (nephew), Rudy West (brother-in-law), Mary West (sister-in-law) | affiliation = Kid Flash, Jay Garrick, Justice League | powers = Superhuman Speed | first = 101 | voice = George Eads }} Flash (real name Barry Allen) is a of the Justice League,Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. the mentor of his nephew, Kid Flash, and the "Fastest Man Alive". Barry is the second person to have taken up the identity of the Flash, the first being Jay Garrick. Personality Although not much has been revealed about Barry Allen yet, he has so far demonstrated to be one of the more approachable members of the Justice League. Laid back, witty and always taking every possible moment to talk. He has a habit of being late to important events, which often annoys Kid Flash to no end. He is kindhearted and well-mannered, something Wally's parents wish would rub off on their son as well. Physical appearance Flash has short blond hair and green eyes. His superhero costume is a full-body suit that is red and has yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. Like Kid Flash, he also has the yellow lightning bolt logo on the chest and boots. As for normal clothing, he wears an olive green shirt with a red sweater vest and a black tie with khaki pants and black shoes. History Early career .]] Barry Allen was a fan of Jay Garrick, the original Flash, and talked for hours with his idol. He eventually learned of the chemical explosion that gave Garrick his powers, and set out to recreate it. He succeeded in doing so, but his controlled experimental explosion was even more effective than Garrick's original accident, making the current "Flash" significantly faster than the original. Barry met Jay around 1999 Flash was a founding member of the Justice League, and his nephew Wally West was a big fan of his hometown hero. When he discovered his favorite uncle was his favorite hero, Wally suggested that he'd become the Flash's sidekick. Barry was reluctant, and did not want to bear the responsibility over a young partner like Batman and Green Arrow had been doing. But Wally was determined, and he stole Barry's notes. After recreating the chemical explosion with his chemistry set, Wally ended up in the hospital. No solace from Iris could convince Barry it wasn't his fault. Wally made a full recovery, and it turned out the experiment worked on him as well. Flash eventually agreed to let him become "Kid Flash", but only if his nephew did everything he said. Present Flash and Kid Flash stopped Captain Cold after he robbed a jewelry store. Kid Flash was very impatient, and excited about the events that would come later. Flash took Kid Flash to the Hall of Justice for the first time, as a first step to his induction into the Justice League. Flash then joined the League in battling the sorcerer Wotan, who was attempting to block out the Sun by using the Amulet of Aten. He is the last League member to arrive at the destroyed Cadmus facility, after the Team's battle with Blockbuster. Superman and Flash respond to a disturbance at Central City Mall. They find Kid Flash and Superboy fighting the Terror Twins. Flash is disappointed his protégé couldn't keep a low profile for three days. Flash accompanied Wally to the Cave where Batman formed the Team. After meeting everyone, they left together. The League battles Amazo, and eventually manages to defeat him. The android copies Flash's super speed. Flash attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. The Allens, the Wests and the Garricks celebrated Jay Garrick's birthday at the West family home. After communications with the Cave broke down, the League investigated. Flash found his protégé trapped in molten steel, and helped free him and Superboy with help from Captain Atom. Flash, Captain Atom and Blue Devil fight one of Poison Ivy's giant plant creatures at a nuclear power plant near Taipei. The plant crushes one of the chimneys, but Captain Atom manages to absorb the radioactive spill. Flash was at his nephew's surprise party, though spent most of the time talking with Aqualad and Superboy. After Batman called in for an emergency, Flash received orders to head to one of five mysterious ice fortresses. With Batman, Robin, Aquaman and Aqualad, Flash attacked the first fortress. He managed to destroy one of its defensive guns by running circles around it. Flash accompanied Batman to talk to Hugo Strange about the ice fortresses, but they did not get the information they were hoping for. At a Justice League meeting about expansion of the ranks, Flash's suggestion for extra power in the form of Guy Gardner was strongly opposed by the other Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and John Stewart. His second suggestion, to reconsider Captain Marvel's admission because he lied about his age, sparked a more lively debate. Powers and abilities Super speed: He can move at speeds fast enough to allow him to vibrate his molecules so fast he phases through solid objects. Relationships Iris West-Allen Iris is Barry's wife. Although the details of their relationship are unknown, they share a happy marriage. Iris knows her husband is the Flash. Kid Flash (Wally West) Wally is Barry's nephew, . This family relationship allows for the two of them to interact in a more friendly and less formal manner than the other sidekicks and mentors. However, while Barry is more laid back and easy going, Wally seems to get impatient with his mentor. Jay Garrick Jay Garrick is a "retired speedster" who was in fact the original Flash and a member of the Justice Society of America. Barry was a devoted fan of the original Flash, and he spent hours talking to Garrick about his adventures. His enthusiasm extended to successfully attempting to re-create his powers. Jay and Barry, along with their families, are close friends and they and Barry's in-laws, the Wests, threw a birthday party for Jay. Notes * Barry's costume is designed to look more like Wally's adult Flash costume from the comics and from the Justice League animated series, rather than the costume more commonly associated with Barry. For example the use of the opaque white lenses in the mask, and the dual lighting bolt at the waist. * Wally's annoyance at Barry's easy going attitude and complaint of them being late is a reference to the fact that in the comics, Barry was famous for being the "Fastest Man Alive", but also being always late to events. * This marks Barry Allen's sixth animated appearance. He first appeared during animated shorts for the Superman/Batman Hour, and later appeared in The Superfriends, The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Justice League: New Frontier. * Barry Allen previously had one live-action TV show, The Flash. He is also referenced to in the live-action Smallville show, where Bart Allen (Impulse) occasionally uses the alias of "Barry Allen". Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Central City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League Category:Scientists Category:Speedsters